


wake up and face me

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Come play, Dark Side Rey, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed a back up plan in case Kylo Ren ever went astray, and Rey's the best shot the First Order has at keeping him contained so long as they can figure out how far her abilities can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up and face me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacepint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepint/gifts).



> SO. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FREAKING SPACEPINT AND I TEXT AND It's just glorious, filthy smut. I'm so happy. so, so happy right now.  
> Hope you enjoy <3 Not really a Hux/Kylo fic, mostly Kylo/Rey with Rey/Hux on the side. 
> 
> Just a heads up: this fic is dub-con. Rey does use The Force inappropriately on Kylo, though it is hinted that he wants it as badly as she does. If that is a squick, though, please don't hesitate to backpedal out of here. I'd rather not trigger anyone <3

It was meant to truly test her powers, how strong she could be when it came down to it. If he ever got out of hand, or ever stood against them--. He was too powerful to let go, and he knew as well as they did that his tendency to pull towards the light would burn them all one day. It was only out of fear for what it would do to the cause, Rey assured herself, that he showed up to her rooms on the Finalizer, his expression hardly shifting as soon as he saw Hux sitting in the corner. It was rare that he and Rey were parted, she his faithful guard dog as Kylo called her, he her benefactor, gracing her with the wonders of the galaxies so long as she continued to swear her fealty to him. 

There weren’t words needed between them and the yawning maw of the silence. Kylo removed his helmet and set it off to the side with a heavy sort of finality that had Rey’s fingers curling upwards, before he set his dark eyes on her. 

“Try.” 

The words didn’t come from the man in front of her, but from the one behind, whose heated gaze was curious as she heard him sit forward in his seat. Kylo Ren’s eyes met hers and she felt his mind fighting to keep her out, white hot pokers against her perfect tranquility, against the patience she’d spent over a decade crafting. She’d been alone so long, had waited for over half of her life to find who she was, what was waiting a couple minutes for him to exhaust and strain himself? 

It came as soft as a whisper, a simple: “You will stand down and relax,” that slipped from her lips as sweet as a lullabye, and she watched as his shoulders loosened. The tension holding his face in a grimace fell, and she felt his mind yield to her. 

What did it say that she had the grandson of the infamous Darth Vader in the palm of her hand? Who was to say that Kylo was the one to be worried about?

“Good job, Rey.” Hux’s praise raised her pulse, and she looked back at him fast enough to catch the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips before he sat a little bit forward. “Make him sit down. You know what to do next.” 

They’d talked about it. About what she wanted, about what  _ he  _ wanted, never thinking to include Kylo in on the conversation but really? He wasn’t subtle, wasn’t as good at keeping his mind closed off as he thought he was. Perhaps that was his downfall, in the end, was that he didn’t  _ want  _ to keep it hidden from her. “Sit down.” The command was easy to say, and easier for him to follow, his height lessening to the extent that he had to look up at where she stood. She moved closer, nudging his legs apart and musing at how easily they parted for her. He looked up at her as though she’d put the stars in the sky, and it made her breath catch in her throat. She stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand, her lips parting as air became difficult to find, and wetted her lips before saying. “Strip. Stand when you're done.” 

It required her to move, but oh, was it worth it. Every inch of pale skin, whether freckled, scarred, or left unmarred, was devoured by her gaze and by Hux’s. She’d never seen him in anything less than his sweeping black robes, usually with an ignited lightsaber in hand, but his figure was no less imposing without the protection his uniform offered him. 

How much more was he going to take? She’d never been under, not like this, and wondered what he was seeing--whether he was seeing any of it. Was he even fighting it?--or had he accepted his face, perhaps decided to enjoy it as she did. 

“Now take my clothes off.” 

She wished she could read his mind, wished she was secure enough in her abilities to delve further into his mind to see what it was he was thinking as he stood and began to undo her own clothes, slipping her black cloak from around her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor. Her top, cut short to show her abdomen, was unzipped and slipped from her body to join it, her nipples hardening in the cool air of her room. Her shorts fell to the ground as he knelt in front of her, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as his mouth came closer to her quickly soaked slit. She hadn’t verbalized that request, though she’d certainly  _ thought  _ about it. Was that enough? She tried thinking about it, imagining his lips on the lips of her cunt, kissing her between her legs as his tongue slid out--. 

She whimpered as the tip of his tongue slid against her clit, rolling the small bud around before pressing into her. She heard more shifting from the other side and turned to see Hux grinning, sitting back in his seat, his erection evident in the bulge in his pants. 

She’d no sooner said: “Do you want--.” before he shook his head. 

“No. Not now. I want to watch.” 

She shuddered, the combination of his words and the heat of their implication coupling with the intensity with which Kylo was devouring her. She fisted a hand in his hair, rocking her hips in time with every thrust of his tongue. The tip of his nose rubbed up against her clit when she got it just right, and galaxies swam in front of her vision as she used his mouth to find her first release. She wondered whether or not coming would break their connection, break the spell she held him under--. No. She could see the faintest red glow to his gaze, the one promising that he was still hers. 

“Lay on the bed,” she managed to whisper, voice hoarse from having shouted his name as she’d gushed over his wide lips. Her completion was spread across his bottom lip thick as a promise, and she managed to catch his mouth in a quick kiss before he could get away. He pulled away to lay back, though, cock hard and standing proudly from the apex of his thighs, the tip an angry red as it wept precome. She licked her lips, tasting herself on her tongue, before moving to straddle him. He was enormous, far larger than she was expecting, and wrapped her hand around his base to familiarize herself with what she was about to do. Literally. 

“Get on with it.” Hux was getting impatient and she looked over her shoulder to see him pressing the heel of his palm against his own cock, eyes hooded and mouth parted slightly. 

She nodded, and slid herself down atop Kylo. Words caught in her throat, her breath faltered, and she had to stop before she’d gotten so much as a couple inches downward. Fuck. Shifting her hips, rotating them to take him further into her, helped, but she still felt as though she was being split apart. Her fingertips dug into the skin of his pecs as she struggled for purchase, pushing herself to take him to the hilt. She knew she wouldn’t be happy until she’d seated herself fully atop him, but did he have to be so damn  _ big _ ? It was irritating, and she cursed under her breath as she willed gravity to take control. 

She breathed more freely when she finally came to a stop, bringing one of his hands to her clit and murmuring for him to rub it gently. His lips went slack, and she swore for the faintest of moments she saw her control break. Biting her cheek, she held his gaze as she rose up, nearly off of him, and slammed herself back down. He moaned, and the haze over his eyes remained. Good. 

“Harder,” Hux ordered, causing Rey’s skin to pebble with gooseflesh as she took his words to heart. With her hands firmly placed on his chest, she shifted her legs to get a better angle before managing to bounce on his cock at the speed that she wanted. All the while, his fingers circled her clit, adding appropriate pressure whenever she desired it, until she was gushing around him again, her heart in her throat, her head tilted back as she lost herself to the sensation. 

“Kylo, come,” she ordered before Hux could make any more demands. She wanted this, she wanted control over this one thing, and she got it nearly as soon as the word left her lips. He seated his hands on her hips and it jolted her to sit upright as he moaned and pumped his hips upwards once before spilling into her. Gone was the haze in his vision, the red tint to his eyes manifesting now in the color rising in his cheeks as he felt his spend seep down and out of her, dripping between them. 

“Glad to see--it worked,” he managed to huff, and she felt herself growing warm in ways that had nothing to do with the orgasm she’d had just moments before. 

“I’ll say,” Hux said simply, not bothering to stand. “Now, Ren. Be the gentleman and finish the job off, won’t you? Surely you have manners enough even without being controlled.” 

The rigidity Rey associated with Kylo’s body returned with a vengeance as he shot a scathing look at the General, who for all the world looked as though he’d simply been watching paint dry. If not for the tent in his trousers, Rey thought, he might not have even enjoyed it. She let loose a quiet squeak of surprise as the same hands that’d held her hips lifted her from atop him, and laid her down on the familiar sheets of her own bed. She wouldn’t have been amazed to find Kylo’s saber blade pressed to her throat if the look he was giving her was any indication, but rather than the agonizing death she swore she saw glimpses of in his inner mind, he slid down her body and pressed his lips once more to her slit, tongue scooping what come of his own he could reach and swallowing it. He moaned, and slurped, making far more noise than she’d expected but  _ fuck  _ if she didn’t enjoy it, just barely keeping from coming by the time he pulled away. She watched him play with the come on his tongue before swallowing it down, and his eyes seared her spirit as he held her attention. 

“Satisfied?” he asked. She was certain he’d pointed the word to Hux, but his eyes never left hers. She forced herself to keep from reddening further, blaming it entirely on the endorphins that made her head spin and her breath come in quick bursts. 

“For the moment,” she murmured. “We’ll see. Got anything left in you, or do I have to persuade you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [heavily inspired by this amazing artwork](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/147764092552/reiburger-yall-knew-where-this-was-going)


End file.
